The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for planting seeds, in particular with a row crop planter.
It is generally desirable to plant all seeds of a particular type at a specific seed planting depth so that emergence is equal for all such seeds. Growth of such seeds also depends on soil moisture levels at the specific seed planting depth, however, and seeds exposed to varying moisture levels at a given depth will germinate unevenly, with some plants not producing crop yet draining valuable nutrients from those that do.